Mayor Bloodmoon
|enemies = Wolfgang, werewolves (formerly), Derek, Billy and David (formerly), Werewolf Clan (formerly), Jack Cat, Master Squeak, PJ, Jumpy, Butch, Chief|likes = His family, safety, his children's happiness, nurturing the Woodlanders|dislikes = Threats to the kingdom, animal cruelty, selfishness, werewolves (formerly), poachers, losing a loved one, treachery|powers = |weapons = |fate = Remains the mayor and becomes to support Hugo and his family|minions = Kirby, Woodlanders, Werewolf Clan|affiliations = Woodlanders}}'''Mayor Bloodmoon '''is father of Adam and his siblings and a supporting character in the Black Lion franchise. He's the mayor of the Woodland Kingdom and the youngest brother of the assistant mayor and the late king Blacktail. By the end of the first film, he became a close friend to the Wooten family. Background Mayor Bloodmoon is the lovable father to Adam and his siblings. He was even a fun-loving brother to Burnskin and Blacktail. The thing that made his life perfect was his beloved wife, whom he loved very deeply. Bloodmoon was the happiest wolf in the woods until his wife died of an unknown sickness. Ever since, his wife's death, the Mayor lost all hope. He was in no condition to continue his role as mayor of the woods. But thanks to Adam and his siblings, they were able to restore the Mayor's confidence and hope. He was then able to continue his role as mayor again. Everything else was perfect for the Mayor and his family until the Great King and the royal family were killed by an evil human. With the Great King and the royal family dead, Wolfgang was ruling the woods as their king and ever since then, Wolfgang has been torturing, mistreating and abusing his subjects. The Mayor of the Woods keep telling Wolfgang how to rule the woods but he doesn't listen to him, so he continues to torture and abuse the woodland animals. The Mayor is hoping that someone will restore peace and happiness back to his home and that someone worthy than Wolfgang will take his place. Personality Next to Blacktail, the Mayor is a mighty and powerful along with his brother, the Assistant Mayor of the Woods. He's extremely caring and passionate about keeping his family, friends and subjects safe from villains (mainly Wolfgang). He loves his family and he's kind of overprotective of them especially after the death of his wife. He treats them all like kids when their grown adults. He knows that they're adults, he doesn't want to lose them like he lost his wife. After Matthew saved the woods from Wolfgang and his wrath, he then realized that Matthew will protect his children like he did for him and his people. The Mayor is otherwise gentle and kind to his friends. He's especially forgiving. He treats all of his friends with respect and he's very appreciative especially when Matthew saved the woods from Wolfgang and his wrath. Unlike the Assistant Mayor of the Woods, the Mayor is mostly calm and collected but when it comes to villains and family situations, he strict and serious about them. Physical appearance The Mayor of the Woods is a slender and muscular wolf with brown and has dark-brown hair. He has sharp teeth and claws. Appearances The Black Lion Years after his wife and the royal family's death, Wolfgang was taking his brother's place as king of the woods and that wasn't going according to plan because of Wolfgang's desire to use Wolftanium on the outside world. The Mayor is patiently hoping that someone worthy of royalty will protect the Woodland Kingdom. The Mayor isn't seen until Matthew goes into the woods to investigate the mysterious music. The Mayor is seen with the Assistant Mayor and his children. He was wondering what Wolfgang was going to say to the woodland animals. Before Wolfgang could say anything, Matthew sneezed so loud for everyone to hear him. Wolfgang then ordered his minions, Derek, Billy and David to capture Matthew and bring him back to Wolfgang. The Mayor begged Wolfgang to spare Matthew's life but he wouldn't listen to the Mayor. After Derek, Billy and David failed to catch Matthew, the Mayor wondered where his children were and he had no idea they were with Matthew. So, he ordered his subjects to search for his children. By the next night, they couldn't find them and the Mayor began to lose hope again like he did when he lost his wife. The Mayor isn't seen again until during the fight between Matthew and his cousins. He became delighted when he saw Matthew and his cousins making amends after he rescued Jordan from certain death. However, he was still worried about the young Wootens since Wolfgang swore to kill them. The Mayor isn't seen again until Derek, Billy and David lures Matthew, Charles, Adam and the others to the Werewolf Ritual Room. He's seen in a cage with the Assistant Mayor and a couple of woodland animals. The Mayor was both happy and relieved that his children were safe. When Wolfgang revealed himself as the murderer who killed the Great King and the royal family, that surprised the Mayor. The Mayor then thought that they were doomed since Wolfgang is close to succeeding in his plan but he was wrong because Matthew saved the Mayor along with the Assistant Mayor, his children and the woodland animals. He is seen battling the phantom werewolves along with his family. After Wolfgang's death, the Mayor was shocked at what Matthew did to Wolfgang. He was then proud of Matthew for saving the woods and his family from Wolfgang and his wrath. The Mayor even had the chance to see his brother and the royal family after Matthew destroyed Wolfgang's magical werewolf necklace. He even had the chance to meet Robert and Giselle who were the parents of Matthew and Charles. For showing true bravery and selflessness. Before Matthew's family reunion party, he and the Assistant Mayor saw that Derek, Billy and David were still sad that Wolfgang betrayed them. To make the trio feel loved and useful again, he made them helpers to the woods and that made them so happy. He then went to Matthew's reunion party and he was seen enjoying the music along with his family. The Black Lion The Mayor of the Woods mostly serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series. In the episode, "Kung Wolf," he served as the protagonist. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Adults Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wolves Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Parents Category:TV Animation characters Category:Mentors Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Spouses Category:Martial Artists Category:Forest animals Category:Siblings Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Mayors Category:Politicians Category:Singing characters Category:American characters Category:Animated characters Category:Protagonists Category:Wooten characters Category:Uncles